Hopes of Two Girls SakuraxTenTen
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: TenTen can't get a boy to save her life, but Sakura wants her instead. Will TenTen let herself fall for her? Lemony goodness later. I hope... This story is written by my friend who, sadly, doesn't have access to the internet to post it herself. YURI!


Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or characters Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or characters. Or plot. Blah…

Now this story is one my friend wrote for all you Yuri fans! She write the Hinata and Sakura one that is one that is under my pen name also. So if ya liked that one here's another one from her! D This is the first part in what may be a four part series. Somewhere around there. So here you go! Enjoy!

I sat on a park bench waiting for Sasuke. It had been about an hour since Sakura told me that he wanted to talk to me. So I sat here eagerly awaiting his arrival.

Tow more hours passed and I was still sat there alone.

Feeling like a balloon that had just been popped, I decided to head home. Sasuke had stood me up. As so many boys had done before. It had been a fool's errand to get my hopes up yet again.

On the way back home, I saw Sakura in the field I always passed on the way home. She was picking flowers. Seeing me on the road, she paused. I stopped walking to wait for her as she hurried out of the field toward me.

"So how'd it go with Sasuke?" She asked.

"He didn't show up," I replied.

"That's just like a boy. They set it up to spend time with you then they bail out at the last moment. And what's worse is they don't even tell you their calling it off. In the end we're always the ones looking stupid."

She was acting kind of weird. Like she knew why Sasuke didn't show up. Could it be that even after Sakura turned lesbian she still had feeling for Sasuke…or was it something more?

"You know Ten Ten, I could walk you home."

_Was she hitting on me? Only one way to find out._

"That sounds nice."

She had a handful of what looked like roses in her hand. But roses didn't grow in the field.

"So who gave you the roses?" I asked as we started walking.

"Nobody. I stopped by the flower shop. Ino didn't look very happy when she saw me walk in. But she didn't give me any trouble. I actually bought them for someone I'm going to ask out."

"Oh really? Who's that?" Hopefully it wasn't me.

"Well I don't know for sure if she'll say yes so I'm just going to leave the flowers with her tonight."

That didn't answer my question. But I guess she wouldn't be telling me all this if it was me she was going to ask out. On the other hand I felt a little jealous. What did this girl have that I didn't? What did she have that that made her a target? I'm cute, I'm hot. I don't want Sakura, but I would like a boy that will go out with me and not leave me to wait while he doesn't even show up.

"We're here," Sakura said.

_I suppose I was thinking to deeply to notice I was home. _I opened the door, then looked back at Sakura. It would be rude not to ask her in. But it was already getting dark and she still had to deliver the roses.

"You wanna come in?" I finally asked.

"Alright. But only for a little bit."

I lead her into the living room then motioned for her to sit down.

"You live here alone?" She asked.

"No. Neji stays with me. Lee sometimes comes y and stays a night or two. But mostly it's just me and Neji," I replied.

"So have yo and Neji….you know, dated?"

"No. I think he sees me as more as a pesky little sister than an option for dating. I guess that's how everyone sees me. Considering I can't get a date."

"I don't see you like that."

She was staring at me now. I couldn't take it, I looked away.

"I guess I had better leave now." She placed the roses in my lap, then left.

Once the door was shut I quickly took the roses in the kitchen and threw them away. _I'm not gay._ _Nor do I see it as a good thing to keep a token like that from someone who is. She'll just have to realize that I want a boy for a lover, not a girl. _

Over the next two weeks I found myself constantly thinking about Sakura. Wondering what it would be like to have a sexual relationship with her. Even on my mission with Lee and Neji I couldn't focus.

At the end of the week while I was sitting at home, Lee handed me a note from Sakura. She wanted me to come to her house for a bit.

While I was getting ready to leave, Lee asked, "So are you and Sakura dating?"

"I'm not gay."

"Alright. But Sakura usually doesn't invite anyone but her girlfriend's over to her house. Are you sure you just don't want me to know about it?"

"Lee, you of all people should know I'm not like that. You know everyone I've had a crush on since our first year at the academy. Ad that list doesn't does not include even one girl. Proving my point that I'm not gay."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"Don't start Lee."

I left my house and was on Sakura's doorstep ringing the doorbell in less than tem minutes.

It took her forever to open the door. Like she wasn't expecting me to be here. But the door finally opened.

"Hi… I didn't think you'd show…um, please come in."

"Why didn't you think I'd show?" I asked as I followed her into the living room.

"You haven't spoken to me in two weeks."

_Have I really neglected to speak to her?_

"So why did you decide to come and see me," she asked.

"You're the one who sent me the note. Why do you want me here?"

She tugged me hand slightly and I sat down on the couch next to her.

"Do you really want an answer to that?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

She leaned forward and kissed me. It was only a quick kiss but it felt like a very pleasurable, long one.

I took me a moment to realize that her lips were no longer on mine. She was now staring into my eyes, her fingers tracing my jaw line.

"I'm not gay," I gasped.

But those words were no longer convincing. They had no meaning now. Not when I was sitting here with Sakura, my mind swimming in complete pleasure.

"I know," she said, kissing me again.

Her fingers moved down to trace my nipple. I jumped slightly, the pulled away. Nearly falling as I scrambled to get off the couch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go to far." Sakura said.

I couldn't speak as I sat down on the floor. She had touched my breast and I had liked it. _Was I supposed to be feeling like this?_

"Ten Ten?"

This was sinful. But all I wanted to do was be with her, sin or not. I climbed back up on the couch and sat beside her.

"I just want to lay with you right now."

She moved around so we could lay together.

"I f that's what you want. Then I'll be happy with just that."


End file.
